Aftermath (Of A Legend)
by Hammachu
Summary: Why would Darkria want a to create a world of darkness, and was Team Summer Snow the only target to eliminate? What happens when another Pokémon threatens the balance of the world? Did Darkria hold an ancient grudge large enough to revive his memory, or was he really the work of a master puppeteer with intentions of revenge? Taking O.C.'s.


**Hey, I'm Hammachu. This is a story I'll be writing this fall (hopefully). I'm posting this now so that I can make preparations for the O.C.'s that I will be accepting and to give you guys some time to do so. I won't update this story for a while, at least till I finish** **_Frozen Hearts,_**** or I choose otherwise. To submit an O.C., fill out the form at the end of this chapter or look on my instagram from official rules. My instagram is posted in my bio, please submit through PM.**

* * *

**Aftermath (Of A Legend)**

**Chapter 1: Blast From the Past**

* * *

**Unknown POV**

I opened my eyes warily, my vision blurry from sleep, and looked to my left. The sunshine sparkled into the ocean as I glanced out of the large, rock Sharpedo's mouth. The bright yellow sun was halfway in they sky, letting me know it was just before noon.

As my hearing faded back to me and the small ringing in my ears stopped, I noticed a tan figure in front of me, about the size of myself. Why was that figure there? Heck, I didn't know. The only thing I knew was I had to be at the guild by 12:00. The figure pounced on my stomach, making me queasy and snapping me from my peace-induced trance. I gasped for air as I sprung up, hay from my straw bed flinging to the sides from my movement. The figure hopped back, smiling, that's when I remembered who is was.

"What the heck, Carmen!" I screeched as a pouting frown stretched across my frustrated face. The Persian simply smirked as her expression turned back to it's worried look as before.

"We're late!" She beckoned, waving her arm to the door, "Scarlet's already halfway there!" I quickly retied the indigo scarf around my neck and rushed out the door behind her, leaving nothing but dust in my tracks.

We raced past treasure town, breathing a few greetings to the passing Pokémon. In less than a minute we were standing before the gates of the guild and pushing our way onto the grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokemon detected!" A voice yelled from below.

"Whose footprint? Whose footprint?" A second voice yelled, it was much louder than the other.

"The footprint is Glaceon's! The footprint is Glaceon's!" The first voice came back.

The tough metal rumbled up, opening the entrance to the latter. I proceeded downward to the latter while Carmen stayed above ground for a few extra seconds to be identified by the sentry. No one was on the floor with the job boards. I guessed they were all waiting downstairs for our arrival. I stopped before going down the final latter and peered to the wild crowd below. They didn't notice me, thankfully.

"The rest of the TEAM has arrived and has entered the BUILDING!" I heard a Pokémon boom from below. I looked back down to see Loudred, also known as one of the two Pokémon assigned with Sentry Duty. Oh how I've missed these guys at the guild!

"Sorry I took so long," Carmen scoffed apologetically, fixing her black scarf, "My scarf got caught on a splinter in the wood latter." I nodded softly and patted down a fluff in my fur.

"Do I look alright? Messy?" I asked, trying to groom myself at the last minute.

"You look fine. Let's get going." She moved to the latter and put her hind leg on the fist peg, then pulled back. "I think the leader of our team should head down first." I thanked her silently and inched down the latter. Mounds of cheers erupted from the multitude of Pokemon below. The room was jam packed with a makeshift stage build to raise us from the bellowing horde.

I lowered myself slowly to the stage and Scarlet gave me a crimson glare as she rolled all nine of her luxuriously maintained tails. Carmen stuck her head high with pride as she padded to the center of the stage.

"Quiet!" The music note Pokémon standing to the side squawked. I groaned, remembering how annoying that guy was. He flapped his wings ferociously and the crowd began to silence. Once quiet, Chatot began to speak.

"Thank you are for coming to accommodate us on this very special occasion!" the parakeet chimed, "One year ago, this group of very special Pokémon joined the guild. They were weak at first, but little did anyone know that these three would prosper to be the legends that they are!" Chatot chuckled loudly. I was slightly angered by Chatot's insult, but honored by his hidden compliment.

"They're one of our strongest teams in history, the team that demolished every deed, the team that has awaited their former glory, the team that achieved the Master Rank, the team that has saved the world, not once, but twice! My friends, give it up for..." Wigglytuff paused to add suspense, even though everyone was aware of the name to follow, "Team Summer Snow~!"

Claps and cheers radiated from the Pokémon in the stands. The sounds created almost busted my eardrums out. I was elated with overwhelming emotion at that point. I looked to my teammates, smiling and flourishing in the praise. The noise lasted no longer than thirty seconds, but well over fifteen. As it finally died, I was given the spotlight.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, my legs throbbing like they were about to collapse. I mentally prepared myself for what was to come, then, I spoke.

"Thank you all so much. I don't even know where to start. You guys at the guild, you've been so kind to us, and I can't thank you all enough. You've been with us through thick and thin. Just the thought of having undoubted support from such great friends is more than anyone could ask for. Our endeavors are fueled by your unchanging kindness and the the idea of representing this guild. Best wishes to all of you and remember: Smiles really do go for miles." I finished, knees wobbling as the crowd roused themselves again in unending cheer.

Carmen took my place in the center and shared her portion of the speech. I was totally zoned out, scanning the audience before me. I noticed familiar faces, and a few new ones. Some were more attractive than others, but one really caught my glare. We locked eyes for half of the Carmen's speech, not pulling away until I looked to Scarlet, who was looking wide eyed in my direction. My cheeks filled with a light shade of pink, not near enough for the mob of fans to notice, but well enough for Scarlet to see.

She chuckled to herself as I looked back to the crowd, avoiding eye contact with the male in the distance. I scoped for anyone else I found 'unnaturally attractive.'

Nope, failed again. I strained my eyes not to look at him, nevertheless I did. I regretted it at first, but it was well worth it. Still, I was bored out of my mind, standing as I watched Scarlet give her portion of speaking. And to make matters worse, I couldn't keep my eyes open. So I was bored, tired, confused, and hungry, how pleasant.

I wagged my flat tail slightly as Scarlet finished her final word, I couldn't keep the excitement in at the thought that this wretched ceremony was over. Sure, I was grateful and proud to be here, but there was absolutely nothing to do other than be miserable, especially if you had a short attention span like me.

I shoved away my glum attitude when everyone began to climb the latter. I shared a few words with the Guildmaster and Chatot, then moved on to the guild members. I wasn't surprised to see some new members, but not this many. The only Pokémon I recognized were Loudred, Diglett, Chimecho, and Bidoof. I greeted each cheerfully, glad to see them again. Even though I saw them every other day it was still nice to talk and not be in a huge rush.

"I would have expected you to have graduated already, Loudred," I said joking, he obviously didn't catch my sarcasm, however.

"I actually have," He replied surprisingly in a normal tone and voice level, "Wigglytuff couldn't find anyone to replace me so now I work here. Same for Chimecho."

Chimecho smiled, "Nobody can beat my cooking and team assembly skills, that's for sure!" She giggled, ringing her bell softly.

"My dad works here as well, but I haven't graduated yet." Diglett inputted insecurely. I wasn't sure whether he was ashamed of it, or of he was just shy.

"Me either." Bidoof said as he gave a sympathetic smile to Diglett. Diglett returned it and turned back to me.

"So what's been going on in your lives?" Chimecho said, breaking the ice and starting a new conversation.

"Nothing much." Scarlet muttered as she whipped one of her tails slowly. She opened her mouth to speak again but Carmen cut her off.

"The usual, taking jobs and arresting crooks." Carmen finished for her Ninetales teammate. Scarlet gave her an evil glare and then backed down. Bidoof grinned briefly, afterwards glancing at Chatot in the background.

"Anything new at the guild?" I asked and cocked my head curiously.

"Nothing but new members and graduates." Bidoof rejoined, "I'm sad for everyone who left but I'm sincerely grateful to not be the rookie anymore!"

I chuckled and looked out the window, it was almost sunset. Time really flies when you're super bored.

"I got to get going. We have a long day at Giant Volcano tomorrow and I need a full night's rest more than anyone in our team." I said honestly. Being an ice-type was awesome, but boy did it suck sometimes.

"I understand," Chimecho said, "I have to make dinner, anyway. I'll see you later, everyone," Chimecho waved goodbye and headed into mess hall, her bell dinging loudly has she hovered her swaying body away.

"Bye, guys!" Loudred belched as he hopped down the sentry shaft.

"B-bye," Diglett followed his fellow sentry-duty master and popped into the soil, leaving no evidence of ever being there. It was really creaping me out how he could go down but leave no trace. Bidoof gave us a honoring salute and triumphantly marched up the latter.

Carmen lead us upstairs and out of the guild. I took the lead as we walked through Treasure Town. I noticed we left the hatch open to our den, stupid mistake. Scarlet gasped before heading down the steps, scared of what she might find. Surprisingly, everything was fine.

"Crystal, Carmen, you got lucky this time, but if someone had messed up my home, Arceus have mercy of your bloody souls." Scarlet scorned as she sighed from relief.

''Calm down, everything's fine, British bitch," I teased. The thing was, she wasn't anything close to British.

"Shut up." Scarlet retorted, frustrated, as she untied and tossed her red-pink scarf in the corner of the room. She curled up in her bed and didn't say another word. Getting the idea that the joke was over, I did the same, eventually falling into a deep, tranquil slumber.

* * *

_Please only submit one O.C. If you send a whole team, I have the right to split them up or only accept a select few. Please understand that other people want a spot, too_

* * *

_O.C. Submission Form_

_Name:_

_Gender:_

_Species:_

_Appearance:_

_Special Traits or Items:_

_Personality (Please go into depth with this. One word like quirky or moody is not gonna cut it, kay?):_

_Background (This is optional but is quite helpful for me as the writer):_

_Other:_

_**Refer to my instagram for official rules (link in bio)**_

_**Please submit O.C.'s through PM, thank you.**_


End file.
